Rain
by Lady Azura
Summary: "You broke my heart, Clare. Not the other way around."


Summary: "_You_ broke _my_ heart, Clare. Not the other way around."

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Okay, I don't know where this came from. After watching the new promo which, by the way, has made me an emotional wreck, I WANTED to write something happy. Then THIS popped into my head instead.

I apologize in advance.

X

**Rain****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"Did you _erase me_ from your memory? DID YOU _EVER_ LOVE ME AT ALL?"

The room fell silent as everyone around her stopped what they were doing to look over, but Clare Edwards didn't notice and even if she had, she wouldn't have cared. Her narrowed gaze was focused on _him_, waiting for _his_ response. She watched as Eli slowed to a halt, his back stiffening as her words settled, before turning to face her.

His expression was cold and calculating, making her freeze on the spot.

"_You_ broke up with _me_, remember?" He sneered accusingly, taking a step forward. "_You_ left _me_, and _you're_ the one frolicking around with Mr. Perfect over there — if you can move on, then so can I." Her breath hitched as he leaned in close, and hissed in her ear, "_You_ broke _my_ heart, Clare. Not the other way around. Just remember _that_ the next time you spout that bullshit about me not loving you, because I _did_. But I'm done with you, and your lies, and your promises."

His words pierced her like a knife, and her throat tightened as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She could feel Alli's disbelieving gaze on her, and hear the curious onlookers begin to whisper to one another excitedly about what they had just witnessed, but paid them no heed. Her heart broke into a million pieces as she watched him walk back over to his new _girlfriend_, and now she knew how he had to have felt the night she left him at the hospital.

Her breathing grew shallow and her knees started to quiver, and before she could stop herself, she was screaming after him.

"I HATE YOU!"

This time, Clare didn't wait for his reaction. Instead, she spun around, heading straight for the Above the Dot exit. She could hear Jake calling after her, but she ignored him, pushing past the crowd of students and making her way out the door. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks freely by the time she got outside, but it was down pouring, and her tears mixed with the rain.

She didn't care, though. She didn't care that her mascara was probably running, or that her clothes were getting soaked, or that her hair would be frizzy by the time she got home.

She just needed to get away.

"Clare, wait!"

_No!_

"Leave me alone!" She sobbed, sprinting out of the alley and to the sidewalk, desperate to get away from him. She couldn't bear to face him. "You've made yourself clear, Eli, so just… leave me alone!"

Stumbling into the street, she could hear Eli yelling after her, his voice frantic, but refused to listen.

Suddenly, a horrific _screech_ sounded from her left and she froze, her bloodshot eyes wide as she finally noticed the headlights.

"OH MY GOD!"

Then she was lying on the ground, staring up at the clouded sky, her body screaming in agony. She heard a scream that she recognized as Alli's, and someone else — Jenna? Holly J? Fiona? She didn't know — calling for an ambulance. She tried to lift her head, but the pain was unbearable; she couldn't move.

Everything hurt. Everything hurt so much.

"_CLARE_!" Eli's anguished cry rang in her ears, and suddenly he was kneeling beside her, and his face was all she could see. "Oh God, Clare…" His eyes were brimming with tears as he reached over and cradled the side of her face. "Clare… stay with me… please… don't leave… I can't go through this again, Clare, _please_!"

She opened her mouth, trying to speak, but couldn't. Her lips moved, but no words would come out, and she could taste the blood in her throat.

_I'm sorry_, she wanted to say. _For breaking my promise… for hurting you…_

Her vision grew blurry, and she could hear Eli panicking, begging her not to leave him.

But she was so cold…

Her eyes felt heavy and she struggled to keep them open, but to little avail. As they drooped shut, she started to remember things — things she hadn't thought about in years. She remembered her dad showing her how to tell time; she remembered winning her first academic award and seeing her sister cheering for her in the crowd; she remembered when Darcy was still at home, and when her family was still happy together; she remembered coming to Degrassi and meeting Alli and KC and Connor, and her first kiss with KC; and then she remembered Eli. She remembered their first meeting, their first kiss, their first date, the night they looked at the stars… and as she remembered, her eyes burned with tears and she opened them.

She wanted to look at his face, and she could feel him clutching her hand, but her body was growing numb and his voice sounded like it was so far away.

"E… Eli…" she managed to whisper, her voice raspy. "Eli… I'm cold…"

"I know," he whispered back, squeezing her hand tightly. "I know, but… the ambulance is gonna be here soon, and then you'll be fine… just stay with me, okay?"

His hand was shaking, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Eli…" her breathing was becoming shallow, "Eli… I…"

She was starting to drift in and out of consciousness, and with what little strength she had, she squeezed his hand back.

"E-Eli…" her lips quivered as she tried to speak, "I'm sorry… for everything…"

"Don't…" Eli begged, shaking his head. "Please, Clare…"

"Eli… I love you…" Clare confessed, holding his gaze before her eyes fluttered shut.

With one final breath, darkness embraced her.

X

**FIN**

X

**This sounded a lot better in my head, but I still hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Even if it was on the depressing side.**

** Also, I'm horrible for making Eli go through this again.**

** I imagine a lot of you hate me now, right? Well, I'm sorry. I didn't WANT to write a sad fic, but this just popped into my head and I cried when I was writing the draft. Hopefully, it had the same effect on you guys. I'm not sure if I'm good at writing death scenes, though, so…**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think?**


End file.
